


chatty chatty group group

by achjlles



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texting, i will add more relationships n characters as we go, text fic, the first bit is at a hospital but it's nothing i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achjlles/pseuds/achjlles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette is giving birth so Marius creates a group chat to update everyone, including a stranger - Enjolras.</p><p>just another light-hearted texting fic tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one where cosette gives birth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les Amemes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261430) by [Enjollrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjollrass/pseuds/Enjollrass). 



> hey so yes, this fic was in narrative form before but text fics are so much better so i've converted it! if you read the original you could kinda skip this but i added load more stuff so your choice pal
> 
> this was inspired by the lovely [les amemes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6261430/chapters/14347369) so give that fic a look because it's one of my absolute faves !!!
> 
> also pls let me know if i mess jehan's pronouns up!!!! i'm pretty sure it's a-okay but just incase!!! i'm using they/them (because, are there really any other acceptable pronouns???? don't think so)!!!

**M4R1US** \- marius

 **angelcakes** \- cosette

 **itseponine** \- éponine

 **mrmuscle** \- bahorel

 **jolllly** \- joly

 **enGRLras**  - enjolras

 **c0mbeferre** \- combeferre

 **eagle1** \- bossuet

 **ch3tta** \- musichetta

 **proufairy** \- jehan

 **f.euilly** \- feuilly

 **GLITTERKING** \- courfeyrac

 **ArtistDigest** \- grantaire

* * *

 

**chatty chatty group group**

_03:24_

**M4R1US added angelcakes, itseponine, mrmuscle, and 8 others…**

**M4R1US:** we're in the hospital!!! she's dilated between 5 nd 6!!! also i have a new phone let me know if i'm missing anyone

**jolllly** : WE'RE ON OUR WAY RIGHT!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!

**mrmuscle:** UR BRINGIN A LIFE INTO THE WORLD MAN!!!! ON A SCALE OF 10 TO 10 HOW PUMPED ARE YOU?????!!!!!!???

**M4R1US:** SO!!! PUMPED!!!!! LIKE AT LEAST A 10!!!!!

**M4R1US:** okay but guys i'm actually kinda scared what if something goes wrong or what if i'm not ready or what if our kid gets stolen in the night by a pack of wolves!!!!!

 

 **M4R1US:** I mean I’m still RLLY PUMPED AND ÜBER BOOBER EXCITED THO

**M4R1US:** but also a reasonable amount scared

 

**THE ULTIMATE DUO**

_03:27_

**enGRLras:** hye ferre, I could be wrong because I am at least 96% asleep but I don’t know anyone pregnant right??/?

 

 **enGRLras:** its just because I think I was added to a groupchat where someone is giving birth??????

 

 **c0mbeferre:** no, i’m pretty sure you do not know anyone pregnant

**c0mbeferre:** it’s probably just a wrong number

 

 **enGRLras:** ok but what if I know someone who knows someone who knows someone thats pregnant???! !!!

 

 **enGRLras:** or mAYBE i know someone who knows someone who knows someone else's great-aunt whose local florist's dog's hairdresser’s second cousin five times removed knows someone that s pregnant????????????

 

 **c0mbeferre:** enjolras it’s too early for this it’s three thirty let me sleep

 

 **enGRLras:** ok nighty night ferre  <3

03:35

 **enGRLras:** F ERRE I GOT IT!!!!

 

 **enGRLras** : THE CASHIER AT WOOLIES FROM DOWN THE ROAD SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A PREGNANCY

 

 **enGRLras:** it might have been about a pet but it also may not have been

 

 **enGRLras** : actua;ly no nvm it was her rabbit, nancy chew

**c0mbeferre:** ok that’s nice

 

 

**chatty chatty group group**

04:16

 **itseponine:** ok can i just say that yes, childbirth is a miracle and so wonderful and joyous but it’s also bloody disgusting

 

 **itseponine:** you will never catch me doing this to my body

 

04:45

 **mrmuscle:** i just arrived and i agree with ép on this one

 

 **M4R1US:** guys!! this is my child being born! childbirth is beautiful!!!!

 

 **itseponine:** stfu marius u practically had to be carried out of the room the minute cosette had a contraction

 

 **mrmuscle:** you’ve seen nothing

 

 **mrmuscle:** NOTHIN G

 

05:28

 **itseponine:** hey didn’t joly say he was coming?? like two hours ago?????

 

07:19

 **jolllly:** wTF I JUST WOKE UP SITTING IN THE DRIVERS SEAT OF MY CAR

 

 **eagle1:** its tru ,, i woke up in the passengers seat when jolys face hit the car horn

 

 **ch3tta:** n i woke up on the hump seat when boss slapped my eye when he woke up bc of joly

 

 **eagle1:** yeah sorry abt that chetta love u  <3

 

 **itseponine:** wow

 

 **ch3tta:** that’s ok boss i love u 2

 

 **ch3tta:** i mustve been soooooo tired?????? why would anyone sit on the hump seat?????

 

07:59

 **proufairy:** i’m downstairs is there a vending machine here???

 

 **mrmuscle:** JEHAN MY PAL MY BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WHOLE WORLD

 

 **f.euilly:** oi

 

 **proufairy:** hey rel whats up

 

 **mrmuscle:** if i show u where the vending machine is can u shout me a thing of skittles im dyin n i left in such a rush i didn’t bring CA$H M0NEYYY

 

 **mrmuscle:** money*

 

 **mrmuscle:**    shi t

 

 **mrmuscle:** gosh dang autocorrect!

 

 **proufairy:** ofc !!

 

 **proufairy:** but on ONE CONDITION

 

 **mrmuscle:** ANYTHING

 

 **mrmuscle:** mayb not anything

 

 **proufairy:** u gotta tell me why u have CA$H M0NEYYY saved to autocorrect money

 

 **f.euilly:** is that it?????? make him give u his bomb ass car or his light up sneakers !!

 

 **proufairy:** omg light up sneakers SiGN ME THE FucK UP

 

 **mrmuscle:** u sure?? the light up sneakers r ur size!!!

 

 **proufairy:** bahorel u are at least 5 sizes bigger than me

**f.euilly:** thts because u r smol and he is not-smol

 

 **mrmuscle:** nah they actually r bc I bought them online n they can’t even fit on my hands

 

 **proufairy:** omg

 

 **proufairy:** but no

 

 **proufairy:** there’s a story behind CA$H M0NEYYY i can feel it

 

 **angelcakes:** (i feel it in my fingers, i feel it in my toes)

 

 **itseponine:** (love is all around me and so the feeling grows)

 

 **angelcakes:** (it’s written in the wind)

 

 **f.euilly:** cosette??? aren’t you giving birth rn??

 

 **angelcakes:** i’m taking a break

 

 **f.euilly:** i feel like that’s not how it works ?????

 

 **iteponine:** yeah ~technically~ it doesn’t work that way but fuck it

 

 **angelcakes:** ~technically~~ the baby isn’t making their world debut yet so let me do what i want

**angelcakes:** also the bitchy nurse went away and he told me to “keep breathing like we’ve been doing it’ll be over soon, i’m just going to grab the remote for the air con” and so i’m deliberately disobeying

 

 **itseponine:** you didn’t see it but we just high fived bc fuck doing what men tell us to do

 

 **angelcakes:** also did u know the average labor for first time mums is like 16 hours which is fOREVER so u know

 

 **angelcakes:** bitchy nurse told a bitchy lie

 

 **proufairy:** i believe in u cosette i know u r incredibly strong and that u will bring a wonderful little human into the world

 

 **mrmuscle:** RT

 

 **f.euilly:** RT REBLOG SHARE

**M4R1US:** I AGREE ^^^

 

 **itseponine:** bitchy nurse is back we gotta go

 

 **mrmuscle:** we?????

 

 **itseponine:** uh yes?? girls support other girls u know

 

08:06

 **proufairy:** ANYWAY

 

 **proufairy:** do we have a deal bahorel??

**mrmuscle:** ………. . …

 

08:08

 **mrmuscle:** fine but i want the biggest thing of skittles they’ve got AND salt n vinegar crisps

 

 **proufairy:** deal

 

 

**THE ULTIMATE DUO**

08:13

 **c0mbeferre:** how many euros is too many euros for a half decent telescope????

 

08:17

 **c0mbeferre:** yo dude i need ur help here

 

 **c0mbeferre:** nah idc i’m buying it

 

 **enGRLras:** my phone is going crazy with messages help SOS 911 pls

 

 **c0mbeferre:** just say ur a wrong number

 

 **enGRLras:** i;ve waited too long now tho

 

 **c0mbeferre:** so??  ?

 

 **enGRLras:** hm ok maybe

 

 **enGRLras:** what if i actually know them though????????

 

 **c0mbeferre:** then don’t say anything n don’t complain

 

**chatty chatty group group**

08:19

 **eagle1:** wait u guys are at subi hospital right

**M4R1US:** ????????? we're at osborne park dude

**ch3tta:** i did tell them this i promise

 

**THE ULTIMATE DUO**

08:20

 **enGRLras:** omg they’re at osborne park hospital

 

 **enGRLras:** that’s like a 5 minute drive !!!!!

 

 **c0mbeferre:** maybe you do know them then??

 

~~~

**chatty chatty group group**

13:47

**M4R1US sent a picture: LOOKATMYBABYASBJKS.jpg**

**M4R1US:** LOOK AT MY BABY GIRL LOOK HOW ADORBALE I CANT BELIVE IT

**jolllly:** IM CRYING TGHATS S BEAUTUFUL

 

 **mrmuscle:** oh my god i am in love

 

 **ch3tta:** OHMYG OF

 

 **ch3tta:** THEY’RE SI BEAUTIDUL IM AN AUNT CAN U BELIEVS IR

 

 **eagle1:** NAME THEM AFTER ME

**GLITTERKING:** MASH YOUR NAMES TOGETHER AND NAME THEM THAT

**M4R1US:** we're thinking Aubrey... What do you guys think?

**jolllly:** WHAT ABOUT LIZARD THEN THEY'LL BE ABLE TO DO THAT THING FROM THAT TEXT POST I SHOWED YOU LAST WEEK WHERE THEIR NICKNAME IS LIZ N WHEN PEOPLE ASK IF IT'S SHORT FOR ELIZABETH THEY'LL HAVE TO SAY THEIR NAME IS LIZARD!!!!!

**GLITTERKING:** OR MAYONNAISE!!! THEN THEY CAN BE MAY!!!!

 

 **ch3tta:** aubrey’s good !!!! it’s an ungendered name too so even better!!

 

 **angelcakes:** my thoughts exactly, chetta!!!

 

**angelcakes sent a photo: babysfirstselfie.jpg**

**angelcakes:** LOOK HOW GORGEOUS

 

 **GLITTERKING:** THEY’RE BEAUTY THEY’RE GRACE HIT ME IN THE FACE

 

 **ArtistDigest:** BABIES ARE THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN WE HAVE ALL BEEN SO BLESSED

**f.euilly:** THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME

 

 **f.euilly:** THEY’RE NOT EVEN MY KID

 

 **ArtistDigest:** imagine if feuilly actually had a kid wow

 

 **itseponine:** I JJUST DIED CAUSE OF DEATH: CUTE NEWBORN CHILD

 

 **itseponine:** I AM MESSAGING U FROM BEYON DTHE GRAVE

 

 **ArtistDigest:** and you didn’t even invite me to the funeral i am Insulted™

 

 **itseponine:** wtf i invited u ages ago???

 

 **itseponine:** check ur inbox for once bitch

 

 **mrmuscle:** AUBREY WILL BE AN ABSOLUTE SELFIE QUEEN

 

 **angelcakes:** she better be or i’ll disown her

 

 **M4R1US:** :(

 

 **GLITTERKING:** honestly marius, i love u but that pic u sent was The Blurriest™ thing i’ve ever seen in my entire life

 

 **M4R1US:** that was the clearest pic i took and i took like 20

 

 **M4R1US:** i’m shaking So Much i’m so pumped up with adrenaline and euphoria and 1 hour sleep !!!

 

**ArtistDigest sent a photo: uninvitation.jpg**

**ArtistDigest:** wtf ponine #rude

 

 **jolllly:** r that’s just a bit of scrappy paper with the words “r ur gross don’t come 2 my funeral, lov from ponine” written in ur own handwriting

 

 **eagle1:** #EXPOSED

 

**THE ULTIMATE DUO**

14:00

 **enGRLras sent a photo: LOOKATMYBABY** **ASBJKS.jpg**

 

**engGRLras sent a photo: babysfirstselfie.jpg**

**enGRLras:** nah i don’t know them

 

 **c0mbeferre:** dude that baby so cute

 

 **enGRLras:** omg i know!!!!! i just wanna go and hold its tiny little hand

 

 **c0mbeferre:** lets do it

 

 **c0mbeferre:** lets go see them ur in the chat do it

 

 **enGRLras:** ferre??? no??????? i can’t just barge into their hospital room

 

 **c0mbeferre:** yes u can i’ll come w u i love kids

 

**chatty chatty group group**

14:03

 **enGRLras:** Congratulations! However, I think someone may have gotten a wrong number because I don't know you guys...

**ArtistDigest** : now this is the kind of Drama™ i wanted from a birth!

 

 **enGRLras:** my bud and i will be over in 20 to take a pic w the baby

 

 **mrmuscle:** oHMYSGOWGXSNJ

 

**THE ULTIMATE DUO**

14:04

 **enGRLras:** diD U JUST HACK MY ACCUONT ?????/../???

 

 **c0mbeferre:** uh yes??

 

 **c0mbeferre:** u weren’t gonna let me see the kid desperate times cal for desperate measures

 

 **c0mbeferre:** also im in ur driveway come out we gotta go past a woolies n get them nappies n flowers

 

 **enGRLras:** honestly what the fuck comebferre

 

**chatty chatty group group**

14:16

 **enGRLras:** Hey, what room are you guys in?

**f.euilly:** 130 come and see my kid!

 

 **angelcakes:** binch u can call Aubrey ur kid once you’ve spent 10 hours pushing them out of your vagina

 

 **f.euilly:** *130 come and see the kid!

 

 **angelcakes:** das better

 

14:19

 **GLITTERKING:** ok scrap Aubrey what about Poop-Machine 2000??

 

 **proufairy:** omg

 

 **GLITTERKING:** ALTERNATIVELY,,,, ,  

 

 **GLITTERKING:** what abt Mario &Luigi?? that way u won’t have to push out another one u got two for the price of one

 

 **jolllly:** dfghjkcvh

 

 **eagle1:** what abou t MessMaker

 

 **M4R1US:** all good suggestions all good suggestions

 

* * *

 

14:40

 **ArtistDigest:** i can’t be bothered going round to everyone so who wants a coffee i’m getting

 

 **angelcakes:** YESS R THANK U I WANT MY CHAI LATTE EXTRA HOT I DESERVE IT

 

 **proufairy:** joly n i will have a green tea pls and thank u R <3

 

 **mrmuscle:** could I get a red bull pls <333

 

 **eagle1:** hot chocolate pls !!!!

 

 **ch3tta:** ponine + i would both love a mocha

 

 **GLITTERKING:** ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCHINO!!!!

 

 **ArtistDigest:** courf idek what that is but ok

 

 **ArtistDigest:** new guys???

 

 **enGRLras:** one sec

 

**enGRLras added c0mbeferre...**

 

 **c0mbeferre:** black w no sugar thank u so much grantaire :)

 

 **ArtistDigest:** cool beans

 

 **ArtistDigest:** nothin 4 u apollo??

 

14:42

 **ArtistDigest:** when i say apollo i mean u Wrong Number Who Showed Up Anyway

 

 **enGRLras:** oh um no thank you :)

 

 **enGRLras:** and it’s enjolras

 

 **ArtistDigest:** sure it is, enjtyujnkds :)))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprising explanation, a bet, and a match made in a hospital room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while folks im so sorry but here we go!! next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one i promise!!!! im not completely happy with this but it'll have to do for now or i'll never finish this fic

**M4R1US** \- marius

 **angelcakes** \- cosette

 **itseponine** \- eponine

 **mrmuscle** \- bahorel

 **jolllly** \- joly

 **enGRLras** \- enjolras

 **c0mbeferre** \- combeferre

 **eagle1** \- bossuet

 **ch3tta** \- musichetta

 **proufairy** \- jehan

 **f.euilly** \- feuilly

 **GLITTERKING** \- courfeyrac

 **ArtistDigest** \- grantaire

* * *

 

**pretty boy bitch club**

14:46

 **GLITTERKING:** R I FORGOT TO TELL U ABT THIS BOY I MET A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO AND IF I DON’T TELL U NOW I’LL FORGET AGAIN

 

 **ArtistDigest:** ok go

 

 **GLITTERKING:** OK SO I WAs in at the musain the other day gettin my venti double shot mocha expresso (2 pumps of caramel and one of peppermint and 4 things of cream extra hot bc how else can u take coffee that early in the morning??) and the barista !!!! was so !!!!!! hot !!!!!!!!!

 

 **ArtistDigest:** is this noah bc i called dibs

 

 **GLITTERKING:** no!!!! not even noah!!!!!!! or léo!!!!!! it was this new guy !!!

 

 **ArtistDigest:** brb takin a detour past the musain to check out the new guy

 

 **GLITTERKING:** oi no he’s mine

 

 **GLITTERKING:** anyway!!! there i was just tryna order my drink not rlly paying attention bc i was trYING to organise my google docs after bossuet tried to share smth abt housing prices with me n he sent me like 1500 birth certificates ???????? from uganda ???????

 

 **ArtistDigest:** wtf the fuck ??

 

 **GLITTERKING:** i know???????

 

 **GLITTERKING:** but i was distracted from my doc-fixing bc the barista was tryng to quiz his friend on different french kings and their stances on military use ???????????? like mate i’m trying to stay awake here ???? anyway so i look up and i see this absolute aNGEL standing behind the counter and i just couldn’t get mad at him !!!! he had these hipster-esque glasses and messy hair and dark skin and thE SHARPEST JAWLINE I HAVE EVER SEEN THAT MAN COULD HAVE CUT MY THROAT CLEANER THAT ÉPONINE’S WINGED EYELINER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE FAR !!! OUT !!!! like, i get ur hot but like, ,, i;m just trying to live??? and then he smiled at me like rLLy smiled at me like he SMILED INTO MY S  O  U  L !!!!!! like his eyes crinkled up and his head titled to the side juST the tiniest bit and his teeth OH MY GOODNESS JESUS CHRIST MARY AND FUCKING JOSEPH!!! HIS TEETH !!! !!!!! did i mean the straightest whitest most beautiful set of teeth i have ever encountered in my entire life? yes. yes i did. ALSO he coughed out the most stunning breath-y laugh like oh my god i have never loved a laugh so much ?????? i think i love him ???????????

 

 **GLITTERKING:** also :) i flirted with him loads bc obviously ??? nd he flirted bakc :)))))))) im gonna cry i miss him i should have got his number

 

 **ArtistDigest:** oh my god you are so whipped

 

 **ArtistDigest:** wAIT ! the friend: blonde hot af about ur height maybe a smidge shorter, right??

 

 **GLITTERKING:** …….. yes ??? how did u know ??????

 

 **ArtistDigest:** courfeyrac :)) sweety :))))))) look around the room :))

 

 **GLITTERKING:** XCTVYBUINOCBIDNCNDUUXANANDWUHAUCSJHCBDC FVGBHINJOKM;LLKJHSEDFG79HUOJX;;ihautVoxbPutvudaBYOIPUCTFUVYRP9[‘O;LKXCVH;OUILEZDXCFVYGUHCVYPUH’PIOUILDUKXCVBN’;LIDTCV

 

 **GLITTERKING:** hOW THE FYXKING FUXL ?????????????????

 

 **ArtistDigest:** you’re welcome :)

 

**proufairy & mrmuscle**

14:46

 **proufairy:** bahorel my man

 

 **mrmuscle:** jehan my pal what’s good????

 

 **proufairy:** ;) ;) ;)

 

 **mrmuscle:** do i have to?????

 

 **proufairy:** yes

 

 **mrmuscle:** ok get some popcorn because this is gonna be a long one

 

 **mrmuscle:** do u remember couple of months ago when ép told us that her dad was rlly shitty and to stay away from him and everyone was like “that includes you rel” and i was like “omg obvs”

 

 **proufairy:** yea

 

 **mrmuscle:** yeah so after that i was determined that i would make friends with m thénardier and prove that even crappy parents can be ok people

 

 **proufairy:** oh god what did you do????

 

 **mrmuscle:** ok so at first it wasnt so bad like id snap him about cool heist movies bc he legitimately loves them and then one day he invited me out for drinks w his friends and this was what id been building up to you know??? gotta meet in person u feel?? so him, claquesous, babet, montpanasse, geulemer, and i went out a couple times and then like 2 months ago we went out to this hella fancy bar and they ordered this big ass bottle of Kavalan Solist Manzanilla Single Malt Whisky™ which costs like 480€!!! i was like ???? and ofc at these places they give u ur shit and u pay later so what did they do??? they fuckin left without paying!!!!! they didnt even drink it in there they just walked out and like took turns drinking it out of the bottle in a fuking ALLEYWAY???!!!!!!

 

 **proufairy:** where the heckaroo is this story goin

 

 **mrmuscle:** anyway im like ???? tf??????? at least use glasses that is like one of The Most Expensive wines show some respect?????? the bottle got to me and i didn’t know what to do??? do i pretend like this isnt bothering me???? do i say something?????

 

 **proufairy:** omg what’d you do

 

 **mrmuscle:** turns out i had my mini panic attack too slowly for them and babet was like ??? dude dont dealers drink??? and claquesous was like nah bro bc drugs and alcohol don’t mix and i was just standing there while they were discussing whether or not dealers drink like??????? dealers??????? what the fuck???????? so m thénardier is like ‘bahorel i need to speak with u privately’ and im like fuck im gonna die this is it and i didnt even get to finish the get down on netflix

 

 **proufairy:** o shit have u finished it yet enjolras is taking forever and i need to Discuss

 

 **mrmuscle:** yes ofc dude bUT rn we are discussing how i ALMOST DIED

 

 **proufairy:** o shit right yes

 

 **mrmuscle:** ANYWAY thénardier leaned in all close to me and said “hey uh i told them u deal idk if u do or not but they werent a fan of u being all bourgeoisie” like wow ok i get it but what the fuck??? and because i was so shocked i hella went along with it u know????? anyway fast forward to a week or so later and because montpanasse is the only one of the four that has a brain and is actually interesting????? hes really into breaking down gender roles like who wouldve guessed??????

 

 **proufairy:** omg omg omg

 

 **mrmuscle:** anyway id been talking to him and one day the out of the bloody blue he said hed always admired éponines makeup so hed started going to makeup classes and u see,,, id JUST taken literally the biggest gulp of my drink a human can take and so when i went to say “omg me too” in response to him saying he loves éps makeup,, it was kinda ……….. delayed………..

 

 **proufairy:** oh my god bahorel

 

 **mrmuscle:** and he thought i meant i did makeup too anD HE GOT SO HAPPY??? HE HAD THE BIGGEST SMILE ON HIS FACE N HE LOOKED SO RELIEVED YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ELATED HE LOOKED I COULDN’T CORRECT HIM I JUST COULDN’T TAKE THAT HAPPINESS FROM HIM

 

 **proufairy:** SDFGHJSCBJWBEJA BAHOREL OH MY GOSUJDAISCGHJ

 

 **mrmuscle:** I KNOW

 

 **proufairy:** HOLY SIHT

 

 **proufairy:** I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS I CAN’T

 

 **proufairy:** BAHOREL U DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PRIMER AND MASCARA

 

 **mrmuscle:** i know fuck i felt so bad bc id lied to him and he was sooooo ecstatic and hes actually really kind

 

 **proufairy:** he probably murders people for a living

 

 **mrmuscle:** ???? dude

 

 **mrmuscle:** hes a florist

**proufairy:** WHAT WTF THE FUCCC ARE U SURE?????

 

 **mrmuscle:** yes omg ive been inside his shop its so nice

 

 **proufairy:** w o w

 

 **mrmuscle:** i know my dude i know

 

 **mrmuscle:** anyway bc he was so kind and so happy i just couldn’t break his little heart so when he invited me to come to a class w him i said yes straight up and then bossuet called me about something i cant remember which reminded me that i had a lecture like ten minutes later and i was at least 15 minutes from campus but thats a story for another time anyway later on panasse texted me w all the details to the class and it actually rlly fun???? and bc he wasn’t ready to tell the other members of patron-minette we used the term CA$H M0NEYY as a code for makeup classes

 

 **proufairy:** that was a much longer story than i was expecting but thank u for telling me

 

 **mrmuscle:** thats ok pal it actually feels good to get it off my chest

 

 **proufairy:** so, was thénardier as shit as ép made him sound??

 

 **mrmuscle:** omg he was the worst she actually made him sound reasonable when compared to the reality

 

**destiny’s child**

14:54

 **ch3tta:** bet u 15€ r is in love w the new guy

 

 **jolllly:** deal. they don't even know each other

 

 **ch3tta:** u might as well pay up like rn bc their marriage is written in the stars

 

 **eagle1:** wait which new guy

 

 **ch3tta:** “apollo” the blonde

 

 **eagle1:** oh yeah r’s totally already in love its so obvious

**proufairy & mrmuscle**

14:59

 **proufairy:** wait why did u use CA$H M0NEYY why not something else

 

 **mrmuscle:** i have no fucking idea

 

**chatty chatty group group**

15:01

 **angelcakes:** r where r u i want my latte im so tired

 

 **ArtistDigest:** ive been outside the door for like five minutes waiting for someone to unlock it

 

 **M4R1US:** omg did u try knocking

 

 **ArtistDigest:** oh my golly gosh!!!!! knocking completely slipped my mind!!! it’s not like the room is loud af or anything!!!!!

 

 **M4R1US:** :(

 

**pretty boy bitch club**

15:03

 **ArtistDigest:** i’m going to assume u haven’t spoken to the barista

 

 **GLITTERKING:** that assumption would be correct

 

 **ArtistDigest:** btw i gave u his coffee and he has urs

 

 **ArtistDigest:** now u have to talk to him :)

 

 **GLITTERKING:** ur the worst i hate u

 

**enGRLras & ArtistDigest**

15:05

 **enGRLras:** you really didn’t need to get me a coffee i told you that i was fine

 

 **enGRLras:** but thank you anyway

 

 **ArtistDigest:** anytime apollo

 

 **ArtistDigest:** well not anytime bc i am usually poor it’s just the other day i finally got my inheritance money my mum left me

 

 **enGRLras:** and so you splurged and bought coffee for 13 people???? seems a little unwise if you ask me

 

 **ArtistDigest:** well i wasn’t asking you

 

15:11

 **enGRLras:** thank you for the coffee

 

 **ArtistDigest:** you’re welcome :)

 

**destiny’s child**

15:11

 **ch3tta:** THEY’RE BOTH SMILING AT THEIR PHONES I CALLED IT PAY UP

 

 **jolllly:** they’ve not been proved guilty beyond reasonable doubt yet sooooo

 

 **jolllly:** (boss was that right? do i sound like a lawyer)

 

 **eagle1:** (yes well done babe)

 

 **ch3tta:** it’s only a matter of time, boys, it’s only a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu fam!!
> 
> twitter: jollliy
> 
> tumblr: courfeyrcs

**Author's Note:**

> hey fam hmu !!!  
> my twitter: [jolllIy](https://twitter.com/jollliy)  
> my tumblr: [courfeyrcs](http://www.courfeyrcs.tumblr.com)


End file.
